A lord at 10
by wholockian-221bbakerstreet
Summary: What would have happened if Harry at the age of 10 had decided he had enough of the Dursleys and decided to run away? What if he managed to make his way to Diagon alley and visit Gringotts, and found out his true heritage? SS/SB/RL (slash)
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sat in his cupboard looking for some sign of the time of day. He had not eaten in almost a week nor had anything to drink in 3 days but he was still managing to be reasonably alert. His back stung from where his uncle had slashed it with the cane. He had tried to sleep but was unable to find any comfortable position on his ragged mattress which had been too small for him since he was 8 and he was now 10.

Whilst he didn't want to have to face his family he wanted to know how long until he could be free of this prison of a room however even the idea of being able to stretch out was not nearly enough of an award for facing Dudley or Vernon.

Harry had been considering for the last few days the idea of just getting up and leaving. One day whilst he was at school or weeding the front garden he could just get up and run for it. He had no idea how he would survive but surely anything was better than this measly existence. After all what was his life worth, if he was to die now no one would miss him, the Dursleys would only notice that they had lost their slave.

Just as he was considering all this he heard the tell-tale thuds above his head letting him know that Vernon was up and would want his breakfast. Harry could only hope that he would have some sense of patience but he knew deep down that this was impossible.

'Boy, where is my breakfast?' His Uncle's voice screeched as the cupboard door was almost pulled off the hinges, after his Uncle had undone all the locks.

'I'm just getting it for you now Uncle' He murmured in reply, looking down at his feet hoping not to anger his Uncle.

'Well, you should have had it ready 5 minutes ago freak.'

'I'm sorry Uncle.' He whispered but he knew it wasn't good enough as his uncle slapped him across the face sending his glasses hurtling towards the ground. Harry could only hope that they had not been damaged or else he had no idea how he would manage, they were already held together by little bits of tape and a few weird bits and bobs: some string, a few staples and a bit of clay.

Harry grabbed them off the floor, relieved to see that the lenses had not shattered and stuck them back on his face as he scurried to the fridge, grabbing the eggs, bacon and sausages. He quickly grabbed a frying pan and started to make work of his Uncle's breakfast as quickly as he could.

As soon as his Uncle was served, he started work on his cousin's breakfast in hopes of having it ready for the exact moment that his cousin got down stairs so he wasn't punished for being late or for the breakfast getting cold, if he was ready before his cousin.

For some reasons the fates had decided to be in his favour that morning because he had just served it up the moment his cousin entered the room. His cousin dug into his fried breakfast, while Harry grabbed the small bowl of leftovers which was his food for he wasn't sure how long, it could be a day it could be another week. Trying to savour each mouthful in hopes of making them go just that bit further, whilst he tried to ignore the disgusting taste which he received by having foods that should never be mixed together mixed.

'Freak, here is your list of jobs for today, if you don't get them done you will receive no food tomorrow, got that boy.' His Aunt told him after he had finished his breakfast.

'Yes, Aunt Petunia, I understand.' He replied back automatically not looking her in the eye, in case she should take offence that the freak looked at his betters.

Harry scanned the list of jobs and spotted that one of them was to walk to the supermarket and buy food for the week. This made Harry smile, because it gave him his chance and better yet it meant that he would be able to have £100 or so to get him started in his new life, even though it wasn't much it was better than nothing at all, and it gave him at least 2 hours to disappear before anyone would even start to wonder where he was.

Before heading out 'shopping' Harry grabbed the few useful things he had managed to gain over the years: a torch (which Dudley had thrown away without checking to see if it was actually broken), A Swiss-army knife (which he had found one day whilst walking home from school) and his blanket and pillow which he hid under his to large shirt, before grabbing the set of bags from the kitchen which the Dursleys kept because the local supermarket had started charging for them.

…

As soon as Harry exited Privet Drive he stuffed his stuff into the bags and started to run towards the train station. Where he snuck past the guard and got onto a train heading for London Victoria. Once on the train Harry wasn't sure if he could relax yet because whilst he was now away from the Dursleys he may still get caught by a train conductor, checking tickets, or get caught in Victoria trying to get through the barrier. Whilst his eyes were hurtling around the apartment, he saw a ticket sticking out of the seat next to him. When he looked at it he thanked the fates because it was a day travel pass for that very day. Meaning that not only would he not be caught in Victoria he could also use the tube for the day, in his bid to find a new place to live.

When Harry arrived at Victoria he made his way down to the underground and got onto the first train which happened to be a Victoria line heading north bound. When he got to Green Park he swapped to the Piccadilly line in hopes that this would add some confusion and make it harder for anyone to track him. When he then reached Leicester Square he decided to head up to the ground to have a look around.

….

Whilst walking down Charring Cross road, Harry was sure he could see a pub which seemed very out of place. The sign above the pub read 'Leaky Cauldron', the odd thing about the place was in the windows Harry could see some very strangely dressed people, some had very pointy hats, whilst the men all seemed to be wearing long dresses. Occasionally someone would walk out the door then suddenly disappear with a pop. However the thing that really stood out in Harrys mind was that not one person on the street was noticing the people or even looking at the pub, it was as if the pub was invisible to them.

Harry sat their watching the pub for some time, trying to decide whether or not to sneak in or just leave the place well alone. When someone left the place but put their pointy hat on the step along with their outer coat thingy, and then walked off in normal clothes. Harry looked in both directions before walking across and outing them on and entering the pub.

Once harry was inside the pub he tried to keep his head down but his eyes darted around taking it all in, the people inside now seemed just as if not even more oddly dressed, even those who were dressed somewhat normally seemed to be in historical clothes from the 18th or 19th century. The room was covered with pictures and photos on the wall which appeared to Harry to be moving, but he knew it must be a trick of the light because that was not possible. The room also seemed to be too large because he was sure that the pub wasn't that big when he looked at it from the outside.

No one had seemed to notice him, so he chose to follow someone who was heading towards a brick wall because he was curious what they were doing. Suddenly the man he was following got a stick out and started tapping a pattern of bricks. Before his eyes the brick wall opened up and a street appeared. He scuttled onto the street ahead of him amazed by all the sites.

…..

Harry wondered into a shop called 'Flourish and Blotts' and started having a look at the books. He picked up a few interesting ones, one on healing and another on the uses of potions. He went up to the counter to pay.

'My dear, Im afraid we don't accept muggle money, you need to go and change it at Gringotts.' The kind old lady behind the desk told him. 'How about you go and change it and I'll leave these here so that you can get them when you return' she said as she placed the books behind the counter, out of sight.

Harry nodded, and headed towards the door, he headed towards the building which stated upon itself that it was 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'. On the doors Harry read

' _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there.'_

The words made him shudder and worry that they would realize that the money he had was not his but taken from his Aunt and Uncle.

….

He headed up towards a desk which had some sort of creature sat behind it.

'Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could please exchange my muggle money' He asked the creature, getting the words from what the lady in 'Flourish and Blotts' had said.

'Certainly sir but may I have your name before we begin' The creature replied.

'ummm Harry Potter, sir'

The creature looked up at him in surprise.

'Mr Potter can you please follow me to one of the back rooms where we can check your identity.' The creature asked him.

Harry followed the creature meekly behind.

Once they arrived at the room another Goblin arrived with a piece of parchment in his hands and a dagger. Harry flinched at the sight of the dagger.

'Hello Mr Potter, I am Ragnok, Head Goblin here at Gringotts, can you please use the dagger to place a drop of blood on the parchment so that we may ascertain you are who you say you are.'

Harry followed the instructions unsure of what was going on, but thinking it was better to comply. As soon as his blood hit the parchment, he saw his name begin to appear followed by more names surrounding his in what looked to be a family tree.

'It appears Mr Potter that you are who you say you are.' The goblin told him. 'Now we have been trying to contact you for several years in regards to your accounts and inheritance, however we have been regularly blocked by Albus Dumbledore who seems to think himself as more important than the law.'

'My what, sir, I don't even know where I am, how can you seem to know me.'

'What do you mean by Mr Potter, you didn't know you were in Diagon Alley in Wizarding London?'

'No well, you see, I ran away from my Aunt and Uncle because they kept me locked in a cupboard and I couldn't last there any longer and then found myself in this alley after stumbling upon this strange pub that no one else seemed to be able to see.'

Harry was shocked that he had said so much he was not sure what had come over him. The Goblin was looking at him shocked.

'You mean to tell me Mr Potter, that you did not know that you were a wizard, or that you were Heir Potter, Heir Black, Heir Peverell, Heir Gryffindor, Heir Slytherin, Heir Ravenclaw?'

'No sir, I mean I'm just Harry who lives with my Aunt and Uncle after my parents were killed in a car crash.'

'What do you mean Mr Potter, your parents were murdered by Thomas Marvolo Riddle or as he called himself Lord Voldemort, who also tried to kill you but gave you your scar.' The Goblin told him. 'We must also tell you that he has tried to claim your inheritance as Lord Peverell and Lord Slytherin through being related by a bastard line.'

'Is there any books sir I can read about the Wizarding world and how can I claim my inheritance?' Harry asked the goblin.

'Of course there is Mr Potter we will give you a list once we have sorted out your inheritance. Now first you need to place on each of these rings on your finger and they will combine with each other as you go, then we will get your parents wills read, before we give you a list of what you own and check your abilities and health. Then finally we will give you a list of books to read to help you get caught up on the Wizarding world '

Harry was feeling rather out of his depth and very confused but he thought it was best to go along with what these Goblins were telling him; after all they were being kind to him. One by one he added the rings onto his right ring finger which was the finger he was told they belong. The rings each glowed in turn combining into one making into this majestic ring which held a rainbow of gems.

'Now Mr Potter let me go and collect your parents wills, and everything else I need.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnok returned to Harry carrying two glass balls and what looked to be a pile of parchment.

'Now Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw are you ready to watch your parents wills'

'Yes, Mr Ragnok and please call me Harry I think Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw is a bit of a mouthful each time.'

Ragnok then activated one of the spheres; it rose of the desk and started to glow, the image of a man who looked a lot like harry appeared in a mist above the orb.

 _'This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter,_

 _To my wife Lily I leave my love and guardianship of our son Harry, along with the contents of our vaults. Should she die along with me these are to go to my son Harrison James Potter._

 _To Sirius I ask that he looks after Lily and Harry for me, I leave him 1,000 galleons even though you don't need them and the advice to finally settle down with Moony._

 _To Remus I leave 100,000 galleons and the cottage in Wales to look after yourself and so that you have somewhere to live if people are difficult about your little furry problem and the advice to finally settle down with Padfoot, we all know that he is your mate and that you belong together._

 _To Peter, if you are the reason I have died because you are our secret keeper and have betrayed us then I curse you and your name, if I died from natural causes then I leave you 2,000 galleons._

 _To Harry, my son, know that I will always love you and will always be proud of you no matter what you do. I leave you my invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Along with my every possession should your mother die along with me._

 _To Severus Snape, I leave my deepest apologies for what we did to you and 25,000 Galleons to start up your own potions business._

 _To Dumbledore I leave the warning to stop meddling in peoples live, and to leave my son well alone._

 _The order of guardianship of Harry should Lily and I have died reads as follows:_

 _1._ _Sirius Black - godfather_

 _2._ _Remus Lupin_

 _3._ _Severus Snape (for Lily will always love you like a brother)_

 _4._ _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _5._ _Minerva McGonagall_

 _6._ _Filius Flitwick_

 _7._ _A neutral Wizarding family_

 _Under no circumstances should Harry be placed in the care of the Dursleys or should Dumbledore have any say in what happens to him.'_

The orb stopped glowing and the mist disappeared as the orb land back on the table with a soft thud. Harry wiped a tear from his eye; it meant a lot to him that his Father had loved him. The second orb lit up like the first one just this time in the mist a woman formed.

 _'This is the last will and testament of Lillian Rose Potter,_

 _To my husband James, I leave my love and guardianship of our son Harry, along with the contents of our vaults. Should he die along with me these are to go to my son Harrison James Potter._

 _To Sirius, if you should end up looking after Harry do it properly or I will come back and haunt you._

 _To Remus, I leave 10,000 Galleons and my charms research to make sure they get published. Look after my boys for me; you are the only one that can manage them._

 _To Peter, if you are the reason we are dead let it be known to the world that you were our secret keeper and you will not escape justice._

 _To Severus Snape, you are my brother in all but blood, I leave my forgiveness for what you did to me and I wish you to be a part of my son's life and treat him like your nephew because you are his Uncle in all but blood._

 _To Harry, my beautiful wonderful baby boy, know that Mummy loves you and is proud of you. Live your life how you want to live it, do not let anyone dictate to you what you should do. Become whatever you want to be, you are capable of anything._

 _The order of guardianship of Harry should James and I have died reads as follows:_

 _1._ _Sirius Black - godfather_

 _2._ _Remus Lupin_

 _3._ _Severus Snape_

 _4._ _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _5._ _Minerva McGonagall_

 _6._ _Filius Flitwick_

 _7._ _A neutral Wizarding family_

 _Under no circumstances should Harry be placed in the care of the Dursleys or should Dumbledore have any say in what happens to him.'_

Harry now had tears running down his face the idea that both his parents loved him and said they were proud of him meant the world to him. He had never known that his full name was Harrison James Potter; he had always thought it was just Harry Potter.

….

Ragnok then lay down a piece of parchment and another dagger.

'Now Harry I need you to repeat the same process as before but as your blood drops please say _Veritatem revelare_ that should show us your magical abilities and the state of your health so that we know how to sort it.'

Harry sliced his palm letting the blood drop.

 _'_ _Veritatem revelare'_

 ** _Name:_** _Harrison James Potter – Lord_ _Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw_

 ** _Date of Birth:_** _31/07/1980_

 ** _Father:_** _James Charlus Potter_

 ** _Mother:_** _Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans_

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _Magic 70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Elemental magic 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Intelligence 40% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Parselmagic 60%_ _Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _Health:_**

 _Malnourished_

 _3 broken ribs_

 _Right wrist broken never healed properly_

 _Badly short sighted_

 _Horcrux in curse scar_

'Now, Harry let me get a healer for you so that they can remove these blocks and make the corrections to your health, also we need to deal with that horcrux as quickly as possible.'

'Ragnok, what is a horcrux?' Harry asked the goblin.

'A horcrux is a piece of very dark magic which means that when you kill someone you can rip apart your soul a place it into other object or other people, like yourself, this means that when you die you can never truly die and that you can be brought back from this horcrux if someone wanted to do. However it causes the person to go mad because it rips your soul in half each time so if you were to do it twice you would only have 25% of your soul. Now normally if someone was to do it they would only ever do it once but I have a feeling that it was Tom Riddle the horcrux in your scar belongs to and knowing him he would have made quite a number of horcruxs.'

The healer soon arrived; they were a female goblin named Mizuxe. Over the next couple of hours Mizuxe worked at harry making him drink all kinds of potions and casting all kinds of spells at him. Eventually they were finished, Ragnok handed Harry a mirror, when he looked in it he noticed that his scar had disappeared, he no longer needed glasses, and he looked to have grown an inch but he thought that was probably impossible as it had only be 2 hours.

'Now Harry here is the list of all that you own, then we need to go through what to do with the things specified in the wills.'

 ** _Name:_** _Harrison James Potter – Lord_ _Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw_

 ** _Date of Birth:_** _31/07/1980_

 ** _Vaults:_**

 _Trust fund - Vault 687 – 50,000 Galleons, 60,000 Sickles and 55,000 Knuts_

 _Black vaults – Vaults 120-42 – 72,000,000 Galleons, 100,000 sickles, 50,000 Knuts, 1,000,000 galleons worth of precious gems and family heirlooms_

 _Potter vaults - Vaults 80-115 - 90,000,000 Galleons, 110,000 sickles, 52,000 Knuts, 15,000,000 galleons worth of precious gems and family heirlooms_

 _Peverell vaults – Vaults 115-119 - 42,000,000 Galleons, 110,000 sickles, 70,000 Knuts, 1,200,000 galleons worth of precious gems and family heirlooms_

 _Gryffindor vaults – Vaults 5-7 - 112,000,000 Galleons, 1,000,000 sickles, 500,000 Knuts, 1,000,000,000 galleons worth of precious gems and family heirlooms_

 _Slytherin vaults – Vaults 8-11 - 114,000,000 Galleons, 100,000 sickles, 460,000 Knuts, 1,000,000,000 galleons worth of precious gems and family heirlooms_

 _Ravenclaw Vaults – Vaults – 12-15 - 111,000,000 Galleons, 1,500,000 sickles, 600,000 Knuts, 1,100,000,000 galleons worth of precious gems and family heirlooms_

 _Total : 541,050,000 Galleons, 2,771,000 sickles,2,687,000 Knuts in cash_

 _Or £2,668,206,960 in muggle money_

Harry stared at the final line that amount of money just didn't seem real to him, it made that £100 he took from the Dursleys as insignificant and unimportant. His mouth was just hanging open in shock he was absolutely speechless. He pinched himself for the 17th time since entering the bank checking again and again that he was not dreaming and that this was in fact real.

He then carried on the way down the rest of the list

 ** _Buildings_**

 _Potter Manor_

 _Godrics Hollow_

 _All of Diagon Alley_

 _Black manor_

 _12 Grimmauld place_

 _Peverell Manor_

 _¾ of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding_

 _Gryffindor castle_

 _Slytherin Castle_

 _Ravenclaw Castle_

 ** _Wizengamot_**

 _6 seats_

Harry again was shocked with the amount that he now owned; he had gone from having nothing to more that he could possibly use in 20 life times.

'Ragnok, why was I placed with the Dursley's if my parents had made it very clear that they weren't to have me?'

'Well, Harry you were taken by Dumbledore and placed with them and he hid you away so that no wizard could find you.'

'What happened to all the people that are meant to have taken me instead is their anyway I can get in touch with any of them and see if they are interested in helping me.'

'Well Sirius Black is in Azkaban a Wizarding prison for betraying your parents, however he had no trial and there is enough evidence in the wills that should get him a trial and released if we have your permission?'

Harry nodded his head.

'Remus Lupin has been working hard trying to find you for the last 9 years, because he was worried about you and wanted to know if you were happy and healthy, we can send him a letter and have him here in an hour or 2 again if we have your permission.'

Harry again nodded.

'Severus, Minerva and Filius are all teachers at Hogwarts, the man school for witchcraft and Wizarding in the UK which you will go to next September, they teach Potions, Transfiguration and Charms respectively. We plan to notify Severus immediately of the wills contents, and tell Minerva and Filius just before you go to Hogwarts so that they are aware but late because they did not receive anything in the will and that should make it harder for Dumbledore to intervene, again with your permission. The Longbottom's are both in St Mungos a Wizarding hospital after being hit by the Cruciatus spell numerous times, which is a torture spell.'

Harry again nodded his head in consent.

…..

*Somewhere in rural England*

Remus Lupin was a shell of the man he once was, his wolf inside longed for his pack that were almost all dead, his mate locked away far from here for destroying the rest of his pack, his cub who thanks to the manipulative old man had disappeared.

He had no job, he had no home, he had basically become a hermit. His clothes were rather raged after having multiple repairing charms used on them.

He turned at the sound of an owl landing close to where he sat, attached to it was a letter from Gringotts, he opened up the letter and read.

 _Dear Mr Lupin,_

 _The Wills of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter have been activated by their son, we are writing to you in order to let you know of receiving items in said will and of guardianship of the boy as you are the first available guardian listed._

 _Please find in envelope a port key to our bank which can be activated with the words 'excitant' once you arrive please ask for Ragnok, head goblin, and give your name._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Ragnok, Head Goblin of Gringotts_

Remus pulled out the handkerchief which he presumed was the portkey, acciod all his belongings to himself.

'Excitant'


	3. Chapter 3

Im doing a poll on my page to decided on the future of the relationship between Sirius/remus and whether or not it should become a triad with severus. Please vote

...

* Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office*

Amelia Bones sat behind her desk sorting through a stack of paper work, when an owl landed on her window sill. As she removed the letter from the foot she noticed it contained the seal of Gringotts on the back.

She was curious what the bank was sending her. She opened up the letter and read

 _Dear Ms Bones,_

 _We are writing to you in regards of Sirius Black's imprisonment, we have on our files that he was never given a trial, and we have evidence from the wills of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter that he is in fact innocent and that the Potter's secret keeper was in fact Peter Pettigrew._

 _We also have further evidence of crime that has been carried out against the Potters namely Harrison James Potter, who has recently turned up in Gringotts suffering from tremendous abuse at the hands of his muggle relatives, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. We also have evidence that Albus Dumbledore is guilty of kidnapping, illegally stopping a will and going against the wishes clearly stated in a will._

 _If you can visit Gringotts soon, we can show you the evidence, when you visit ask for Ragnok, head goblin, and give your name._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Ragnok, Head Goblin of Gringotts_

Amelia stared at the parchment in her hands, the allegations that the goblins were making were serious. She decided that the first thing she had to do was to check to see if Sirius Black had ever been given a trial and if the Goblins were right and he hadn't then it was paramount that she visited Gringotts straight away, a man should never be in Azkaban without having had a trial, especially be in there for 9 years.

…..

*The Dungeons, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizarding*

Severus Snape was sitting behind his desk marking home works; he struggled to understand why they just couldn't understand how to do it correctly. He either got a load of rubbish or the exact wording of a text book. Why couldn't they understand that he wanted them to give him the answer in their own words, yes they could use a text book but he didn't want to know what it says word for word or else he could have read it for himself.

Suddenly he had a flap of wings and realised there was an owl perched at the end of his desk. Attached to its legs was a letter from Gringotts,

 _Dear Mr Snape,_

 _We are writing to you in regards to the wills of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter in which you were a recipient, their closure was recently over ridden by their son Harrison James Potter, aged 10. Please find the information of what said wills said in regards of you below, anything you have received has been added to your vaults, should you wish to view the entire will please come to Gringotts and we can show them to you._

 _James Charlus Potters will:_

 _'To Severus Snape, I leave my deepest apologies for what we did to you and 25,000 Galleons to start up your own potions business._

 _The order of guardianship of Harry should Lily and I have died reads as follows:_

 _1._ _Sirius Black - godfather_

 _2._ _Remus Lupin_

 _3._ _Severus Snape_

 _4._ _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _5._ _Minerva McGonagall_

 _6._ _Filius Flitwick_

 _7._ _A neutral Wizarding family_

 _Under no circumstances should Harry be placed in the care of the Dursleys or should Dumbledore have any say in what happens to him.'_

 _Lillian Rose Potters will:_

 _'To Severus Snape, you are my brother in all but blood, I leave my forgiveness for what you did to me and I wish you to be a part of my son's life and treat him like your nephew because you are his Uncle in all but blood._

 _The order of guardianship of Harry should James and I have died reads as follows:_

 _1._ _Sirius Black - godfather_

 _2._ _Remus Lupin_

 _3._ _Severus Snape_

 _4._ _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _5._ _Minerva McGonagall_

 _6._ _Filius Flitwick_

 _7._ _A neutral Wizarding family_

 _Under no circumstances should Harry be placed in the care of the Dursleys or should Dumbledore have any say in what happens to him.'_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Ragnok, Head Goblin of Gringotts_

Severus had a tear rolling down his face the fact that Lily had forgiven him meant so much to him, he had come to realise what he had felt for Lily was not romantic love but sibling love and to see written out that she saw him as a brother meant so much.

The idea that James had left him so much money to start up him dream, also meant a lot, they had hated each other , he had to presume that Lily was the one who told James what he wanted to do with his life. He suddenly realised that he had finally forgiven James for all that he had done to him.

Severus knew that he had to follow through with Lily's request of being an uncle to Harry. However, he was unsure where the boy was, he knew that the wills had been sealed by Dumbledore and that Dumbledore had placed the boy with someone. However it seemed that the boy must have done something and ended up at Gringotts in order to open the wills.

…..

Remus Lupin landed in Gringotts, he got a few odd stares from people, after all the amount of people given a port key into Gringotts was very rare and normally it was only the very rich, not a man who looked to be wearing very old clothes which hung from his body.

As soon as he had landed his wolf perked up immediately it could smell his cub was somewhere in this building. He walked across to a teller.

'Remus Lupin here to see Ragnok, head Goblin'

'Follow me please Mr Lupin.' The Goblin told him.

Remus followed the Goblin into a corridor of offices as he went the smell of his cub was getting stronger and stronger. They arrived at a door which read:

 **Ragnok**

 **Head Goblin**

'I'll leave you here sir.'

'Thank you'

Remus knocked on the door.

'Come in'

Remus entered the room, sitting behind the desk was a goblin, however what really caught his eye was his cub who was sitting at a seat by the door. He had grown so much since the last time he had seen him but he still seemed to be so impossibly small; so much smaller than he ever should have been at the age of 10. He looked so much his father but still with element of his mother shining through like his emerald eyes.

'ah Mr Lupin if you would please take a seat.' Ragnok the Goblin asked him.

'Now Harry here recently turned up at Gringotts not knowing a thing about the Wizarding world, Dumbledore had placed him illegally with the Dursleys which goes clearly against his parents' wishes. Here is a written copy of both the wills and the results from the tests that we have carried out of young Harry. As you can clearly see Harry should have been in your care if not Sirius Black's care for the last 9 years and not the Dursleys.'

The sentence about his mate caused his wolf to perk up but left him confused. He read through the documents and was astounded and angry. His mate had been in Azkaban for no reason, Peter was the secret keeper, his cub had been abused, Remus had to fight his wolf down to stop it from coming out. He took a deep breath and got up out of his chair and kneeled by the boy.

'Hello Harry, I am your Uncle Moony, I have missed you very much and have been looking for you for many years. Would it be okay if I was to look after you?'

The boy nodded his head.

'Can I give you a hug' Remus asked his cub, opening up his arms.

The boy tentatively moved towards him pressing his face into Remus' chest. Remus wrapped his arms around the boy in a loving caring motion. Harry began to cry, Remus moved them so they were sitting on a chair with harry in his lap so he was just holding him as he cried. Giving him the chance to let it all out, they sat like that for about 10 minutes before Remus noticed that Harry had fallen asleep in his arms, after crying himself out.

'I know I can take Harry to live in the cottage in Wales given to me by his parents, but I'm sure the wards would have been stronger on one of the ones that he owns. Would it be possible for us to move in there?

'That it a wise idea, I suggest you move into Gryffindor Castle, it has strong wards, it's unplottable and should accept you both seeing as you were in Gryffindor house at school. We can have a port key ready for you in a few minutes. In regards to your mate, Sirius Black we have sent a letter to Amelia Bones telling her we have information in regards to his imprisonment that she must see.'

'Thank you, as the castle is unplottable I presume we can't receive any owls?'

'You are wrong, the wards are designed to let through owls from us, the ministry and anyone who doesn't wish either of you harm or ill intent.'

'Ah that's good, would it be possible for you to keep us updated in regards to what happens to Sirius Black.'

'Of course we can. Now your port key is ready, is there anything else I can help you with.'

'No you have been most helpful, I feel that my cub here needs to be laid to rest on a proper bed.'

Ragnok handed Remus a quill.

'The activation word is the same as the handkerchief we sent.'

'Excitant'


	4. Chapter 4

This is simultaniously (I think thats spelt right) being posted on AO3 and fanfic so if you prefer the other format check it out.

Don't forget to vote for either the triad or wolf star.

The current voting is at

Sirius/Remus 1

Sirius/Remus/Severus 7

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry awoke from his slumber to find himself on a massive four poster bed, the bed was surrounded by red velvet curtains, pulled tightly shut, he opened the curtains to glance around the room, the room was larger than he thought was possible, it made Vernon and Petunias room seem like his cupboard. The room looked like it could have come out of an old mansion, but with the odd more modern twist, there was an old fireplace in the room and a painting above it of a country side scene; however in front of the fireplace was a sofa and coffee table.

As harry was starting to wonder where he actually was there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' Harry called out, guessing that this might be Remus.

Harry was proven right when Remus entered the room carrying a tray of cold drinks and cake.

'I thought you might be peckish so the house elves made us a snack.'

'Right umm a few things 1. Where am I? 2. What are house elves?'

'Well, you fell asleep in Ragnok's office so he arranged for us to be transported to Gryffindor castle which is the safest place out of all the building that you own. So I put you to sleep in the master bedroom, while I set myself up in the bedroom next door. House elves, they are like servants to witches and wizards, they enjoy serving their master and will do the cooking and cleaning for you, don't worry they are not slaves, they cannot survive without having a wizard as master because they get their magic from the house they serve and if they have no magic they will die because they are creatures of magic.'

'Can I meet a house elf?' Harry asked as he started munching on the cake, he was pleasantly surprised to find it was chocolate and ginger.

'Yes just call for Mipsy, she is Head house elf here and so you should meet her anyway.'

'Mipsy' Harry called out

A small creature will large round blue eyes, a pointed nose and large droopy ears which reminded Harry of kind of like a Dog appeared in front of Harry. The creature was wearing a pink flowered pillow case with three extra holes having been added for their head and two arms, her legs came out of the original hole which had already been there. The pillow case was sparkly clean but slightly faded suggesting years of use.

'What can Mipsy be doing for Master Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw sir.' The creature squeaked up at him in a rather high pitched voice which took Harry by surprise, giving Harry a bow at the end of the statement.

'Hello, Mipsy I was just hoping to meet a house elf as I have never met one before, and please just call me Harry instead of my full title as it is so long.' Harry replied gently to the creature.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Master Harry, is there anything else Mipsy can be doing for Master Harry.' Mipsy said again bowing to Harry at the end of the sentence.

'Can you please send my compliments to the chef Mipsy for this lovely cake, and it was a pleasure to meet you as well Mipsy.'

'I will Master Harry, Kopsey will be glad to hear you enjoyed the cake.' Mipsy said again bowing before disappearing with a pop.

'Remus why was Mipsy wearing a pillow case? And what was with all that bowing'

Remus started to laugh.

'That's just what house elf's wear, is you were to give them proper clothes it would be considered giving them freedom and they would start to lose their magic. As for the bowing again she sees you as her Master and the bowing is a sign or respect, trust me you can't stop it, your mother once tried to no prevail.'

'Okay that makes sense.'

'Why didn't you ask Mipsy about the pillow case may I ask?'

'Well I didn't want to offend her if it was a strange fashion choice of her own.'

After Harry had said this, Remus was full out laughing. Harry looked at him slightly offended.

'Sorry Cub, you will understand one day why it is such a funny thing to say, you sounded just like your mother then when you said you didn't ask Mipsy in case you offended her.'

At this Harry beamed he liked the idea that he might be like his parents. His Aunt had never spoken about his mother except when she was angry and would blame her and his father for landing them with him, the freak. However, Remus made the idea of being like her as a good thing a thing to be proud of. Whilst harry since he had entered the Wizarding world yesterday had come to realise that his parents were in fact heroes to be proud of, the idea was still foreign to him. The wills had meant a lot to him as it was the first glance he got of his parents, never having seen a picture of them before, previously they had been ghostly shadows in his mind that had gone long ago, now they were more a feasible reality as people that had actually lived, people that had loved, cried, been happy, been sad. Now they were starting to become actually people to him.

'Remus can you tell me more stories about my parents please.'

'Of course I can cub, what would you like to know'

'Umm, how about how you all met?'

'Well let's see 19 years ago we were all chubby faced, inexperienced 11 year olds off to Hogwarts for the first time…

…

*Flash back to the Hogwarts express for the first time, 19 years ago*

Remus and his parents walked through Kings cross as quickly as they could without drawing too much attention to themselves, they weren't running late or anything they just didn't want to spend that much time with the muggles because they knew they looked a bit weird in what they wore, and even though they had tried to dress to fit in they knew that it wasn't perfect. After all his father was wearing wellington boots whilst the sun was shining outside, and his mother seemed to have gained a poncho which clashed with the rest of her out fit.

As Remus walked between the signs in the pillar that said platforms 9 and 10 and onto platform 9 and ¾ (he didn't understand why it was called 9 and ¾ and not 9 and a ½ after all it was half way between them not ¾ of the way.) he caught his first glance of the Hogwarts express, a large red steam train. The platform was filled with so many people shouting and screeching, running around trying to get each other's attention. Remus wasn't used to big crowds; ever since he had been bitten his parents had tried to keep him separated from large groups of people, in case they would notice his occasional more animalistic behaviour or his strangeness around the full moon.

'Now son, remember we will be proud of you no matter which house you get into.' His mother said to him bending down in front of him. Straightening his jacket and flattening his hair in a very typical motherly fashion.

'Be sure to write to us son, and tell us all about your adventures', his father told him. Patting him on the head, in a rather fatherly fashion.

He kissed them both good bye and once he had promised to write and behave himself and not to get into too much mischief, and to eat a balanced diet, and to sleep properly they finally let him board the train.

He dragged his trunk into an empty carriage and put in the overhead locker above his seat before sitting down and starting to read his first year book on charms.

He had just started chapter 3 when a girl with ginger hair and bright emerald eyes and a boy with long black hair and dark eyes entered.

'Do you mind if we join you, most of the other carriages are either full or really noisy?' The girl asked him.

'Sure, of course you can, I'm Remus by the way' He introduced himself to the pair.

'It's nice to meet you Remus, I'm Lily and this is Severus, are you going to be in first year as well?' the girl who he now knew as Lily replied.

'Yes, I can't wait; my parents have been telling me stories of Hogwarts sine I can remember. I've already read all my text books they are fascinating.' Remus told Lily and Severus.

'Sounds like you are going to be in Ravenclaw like Lily here.' Severus spoke up for the first time. 'Im always having to drag her away from her books, if she could she would live in a library.'

Remus gave Lily an understanding look.

'There is nothing wrong with liking reading Severus.' Lily said and hit her friend over the head, 'Anyways, you get just as bad if it's a subject you like, just some of us have wider ranges of interests that just learning about potions, and duelling.'

Over the course of the train ride, Remus became fast friends with Lily and Severus, finding that the three of them had much I common.

Once they had reached Hogsmede the three of them ended up in a boat together, with another girl who they never caught the name of until much later.

It was during the sorting that things started to become complicated. When Professor McGonagall called out Sirius Black, Remus' wolf perked up and on sight of the boy his head immediately filled with the thought MATE. When Sirius was then sorted in Gryffindor Remus hoped to follow suit just so that he could get closer to his Mate and spend more time with him.

However, when Lily's name was called out and she was sorted also into Gryffindor, Remus and Severus was surprised having expected Ravenclaw to be called out.

Soon after Lily, Remus himself was called up.

 _'Hmm difficult, difficult let's see what do we have here. Ravenclaw would suit you, after all you have a thirst for knowledge, Hufflepuff because you are ever so loyal but then Gryffindor would work as well. We can rule out Slytherin though. Hmm.'_

 _*Gryffindor please, so that I can be with Lily and my mate.*_ Remus thought to the hat.

 _'Yes I can see that you would work well in Gryffindor,'_

'GRYFFINDOR' the hat called out

Remus removed the hat from his head and went and sat next to Lily at the Gryffindor table.

When Severus was called up and ended up in Slytherin, he looked both pleased and disappointed, pleased because Slytherin was the house that he had always wanted, disappointed because it was the rival to his friends and he was now far away from them.

The prefects took them up to the Gryffindor common room at which point Remus had to separate from Lily to go up to dorm rooms, but they made an agreement to meet their in the morning at 8 to go down to breakfast together.

His dorm room turned out to be a room of 4 boys, they each grabbed a bed, James next to the door, then Sirius, then Remus, then Peter furthest from the door. Opposite the beds was the door to the bathroom which fell opposite the gap between Remus' and Sirius' beds. Remus' wolf liked the prospect of being so close to their mate but wished that they could be closer and that they could share a bed together.

…..

'So you became a Gryffindor, because of my mother and Sirius, otherwise you would have been a Ravenclaw.'

'Pretty much, I had never really had a friend before because my parents kept me hidden away since I was young and bitten by a werewolf, and so when given the option of joining my friend I jumped at the chance. Also, to a werewolf your mate is the love of your life so of course I was going to try and be as close to Sirius as I could possibly be.'

'What exactly does being a werewolf mean?' Harry asked Remus, he had been curious to know since finding out that Remus was one the day before.

'Well my senses are a lot better than the average persons, especially my hearing and sense of smell. However, once a month I have to undergo an agonising transformation into my wolf form. The only way that I am safe and it's painless is if your mate is there with you. Don't worry I could never hurt you, my wolf sees you as its cub so would rather die than let you get hurt.'

Harry nodded at that relieved at this statement. He could only hope that Sirius was freed soon he didn't like the sound of Remus being forced through so much pain each month.


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't forget to vote in the poll on my page, the poll closes when the next chapter is published the vote currently stands at Sirius/Remus 6 and Sirius/Remus/Severus 11_

* Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office*

Amelia Bones was not at all happy, what she feared at turned up to be correct, Sirius Black had not been given any form of trial, and when she went and tested the two wands she had found that it had been Peter Pettigrew's wand which had fired the curse to destroy the street where as Sirius' last curse had been an _immobulus_ a perfectly legal spell which suggested he had tried to capture Peter presumably so that he could stand trial.

She had already visited the goblins and the evidence that they had shown her was rather damming of Peter and showed that Sirius was completely innocent. She had been looking into how to get him a trial, she knew that he would have to be tried in front of the wizengamot, however she needed to time it right. The Wizengamot would need to be notified a minimum of an hour before hand, however she didn't want Dumbledore in attendance due to the fact she knew that he would try and cause problems after all he was the one that stopped the Potters wills from ever being opened.

She had come to realise that tomorrow would be the best chance for the case to be heard, it was the first day of school after the spring holidays and Dumbledore would be needed at the school to make sure the day ran smoothly and that all the students returned to school safely. If she sent out the hours' notice about half an hour before the kids were due to arrive at the station Dumbledore would be too busy to come and probably wouldn't even read the notice until after the trial.

In the past week she had taken the chance to talk to Harry and Remus, and it had been decided that Harry would make his Wizengamot debut for Sirius' trial. For a murder trial to take place they needed just over half of the wizengamot present, with Harry having a total of 6 out of the total 75 seats it gave them a good start. With only another 32 seats needing to be for the trial to take place. Additionally, Harry himself would sway the light and some of the neutral side, and his place of heir of three of the founders would sway most others. She decided to go and see both Remus and Harry to tell them that she had set the court day for the next day at 4 o'clock.

…..

*The Dungeons, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizarding*

Severus Snape and spent the last week trying to compose a letter to Harry, he was getting nowhere. He had been and visited the goblins and found out from them what had happened to Harry, it took all his mental strength not to go and kill the Dursleys and Dumbledore for leaving Harry with them. He also knew that Harry was with the wolf and the mutt was innocent.

Finding out that the mutt was innocent had hit Severus hard, whilst he had been friends for a few years with Remus, until him and Lily had fallen out and Remus had left with her, he had never been friends with Sirius they had pretty much fallen into adversaries since they had been introduced. When Remus and Sirius had started dating in third year they had both tried to get along for Remus' sake but it had never worked out very well at all, with neither managing to go more than a couple of minutes without make a quip at the other. It was almost as if someone had put them under a spell to make them hate each other.

Severus suddenly sat up and wondered what if he was correct, after all Harry had been put under several blocks by Dumbledore, what if Dumbledore had somehow made Sirius and Severus hate each other. He wasn't sure why he would but Dumbledore was so manipulative Severus wouldn't have put it past him. He had to go to Gringotts to find out.

…

*Gryffindor castle*

Over the last week Harry and Remus had gotten closer and closer. Remus had taken to teaching Harry about the magical world and telling him stories of his parents and Sirius. Harry had started showing his Ravenclaw heritage and had taken to absorbing books like mad. He had ordered the two books he had left behind the counter at Flourish and Blotts along with all the others the goblins had recommended.

Harry was disappointed that he was not allowed to try and make any of the potions mentioned because after all he couldn't try the magic till he turned 11 and received a wand but he could try the potions, however Remus said that he had to wait until either Severus came and help because he was the potions master at Hogwarts or Sirius because he had gotten an O in his Newt, whereas Remus had never been good at Potions because he couldn't hold the silver knife because he was a werewolf.

During the last week Madam Bones had come and visited them twice, after getting in contact with them via the goblins. She stated that because Harry's parents had intrusted him into Remus' care then he was safe against people trying to take him away and the only person who could was Sirius but since him and Remus were a couple they were safe.

They had also discussed how Harry should have his debut at the wizengamot for Sirius' trial because it would show a clear stance of loyalty and after Sirius was free there was nothing Dumbledore could do to return him to the Dursleys so he had no need to hide. Even if he tried the Goblins had started building a case against him for kidnapping, aiding in false imprisonment, being complicit to child abuse, and many more crimes that the goblins were discovering.

The Floo veered to life in the receiving room and Amelia Bones stepped through.

'Mipsy' she called

'What can Mipsy be doing for Madam Bones?' The house elf asked after arriving with a pop

'Can you let Harry and Remus know that I am here.'

'Of course Madam Bones.' And Mipsy disappeared with another pop.

Within moments Mipsy reappeared.

'I am to take you through to the lounge, Madam Bones.'

Amelia followed the house elf out of the receiving room down the corridor and into the lounge where he found Harry and Remus sitting on a sofa together leaving the sofa opposite open for her.

'Well I have news about Sirius' trial, it has been scheduled for tomorrow at 4pm, I am going to get him from Azkaban with Auror Tonks at 10 am then I will take him back to the ministry and make him look suitable for his court appointment. The letters of summons will go out at 3pm. Remus you can sit in the audience stand, be seated at about 3:30, Harry you are to make your entrance at 3:50 and go and sit in any of your founders chairs they will be the most effective for you to make your point. I will enter and sit in the chair of overseer and then at 4pm Sirius will enter in Auror Tonks charge. The goblins will be there to show off the relevant parts of your parents wills.'

Harry and Remus nodded their heads in understanding.

'Can I give you some clothes to dress Sirius in for the court?' Remus asked Amelia

'Of course that is a very good idea'

'Mipsy' Remus called

'What can Mipsy be doing for Master Remus?'

'Can you please fetch the clothes we bought for Sirius to wear in court'

'Certainly Master Remus' Mipsy disappeared with a pop

'The clothes have been designed so they have the Black family crest on them to remind the Wizengamot of his status as a member of a noble family and have also been made so they will shrink or stretch till they fit him perfectly.'

'That is a very clever idea' Amelia commended the pair, she had not thought of getting him any other clothes to wear.

'How would you recommend me putting him at ease when I go and fetch him from Azkaban?' she asked Remus.

'Call him Padfoot, it was his nickname in school, it will let him know that you were sent by me.'

She nodded in understanding.

Mipsy reappeared with a bag that she gave to Madam Bones, before disappearing again.

'I will see you tomorrow' She said to the pair before heading out back towards the Floo,

'Yes see you tomorrow,' Remus called after her 'And thank you.'


	6. Chapter 6

_The final results are_

 _Remus/Sirius 15_

 _Severus/Remus/Sirius 22_

 _so this fic will now be a triad_

 _I am planning on taking this fic up to just before Harry's first year and then do one fic per year of school, if everything goes to plan._

 _and as I said on AO3 if you spot any spelling and grammar mistakes let me know and I will correct them._

...

*Azkaban prison*

A scruffy black dog was lying on the old ragged mattress in a small damp and dark cell. The dog had been lying there for years, occasionally the dog would lie there as a male human who went by the name of Sirius Black but mostly it lay there as a dog, because after all dogs don't have souls.

The Dementors walked the corridors like clockwork; well less walked more glided seeing as they had no legs. The dog knew to expect a chill in the air twice an hour.

The dog was lying on the bed for what it thought was around 3,100th day but it wasn't entirely sure, it counted by the amount of times food was delivered, which was once a day, but around the 1000th time it got a bit confused.

The dog heard footsteps walking down the corridor, 2 sets both of a similar stride length and weight although one had slightly more bounce in them suggesting that they were younger. The dog transformed back into their human form on the off chance the people were to look in on his cell.

The steps stopped just outside of his cell door, and he heard the door begin to open.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, with his knees against his chest making himself as small as possible, meaning that should the people decide to attack him then he would have the smallest possible surface area exposed to them.

2 women entered the cell, one older lady and a young women with bright pink candyfloss hair, he stared at the young women until he realised that this was his little cousin Nymphadora, all grown up now and wearing Auror clothes, the older lady he recognised as Amelia Bones, a girl who had been a few years ahead of him in school.

'Padfoot we have been sent to collect you by Remus and Harry for your trial.'

Sirius lifted his head up at them and stared.

The use of his nickname from school suggested that they were in fact their because of his Moony but the idea of having a trial after being in here for so long did cause him questions, after all why did it take so long for it to happen.

Amelia after seeing his confusion decided to elaborate a bit more.

'Harry had his parents wills recently opened which has been shut by Albus Dumbledore, the wills brought forth evidence that you are in fact innocent and when I was sent this it came to light that you had never actually had a trial, so we had it arranged for later today, we plan to take you to the ministry and give you a chance to wash and eat some food before we take you to your trial later today.'

Sirius nodded his head and got up off the bed, Amelia was well known for telling the truth and he had been close to a young Dora being one of her favourite uncles.

'Im afraid until after the trial we are going to need to bind your hands.' Dora said to him.

He held out his wrists and Dora flicked her wand causing magical restraints to form.

He then followed them out into the corridor and down to the boat they had come in on. Once sat in the boat it started to travel across the lake back to dry land.

'I have to say Sirius, I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet before.' Dora said to him.

He smiled but still kept his mouth shut.

Once they were back onto dry land, Amelia removed a piece of parchment from her pocket and instructed each of them to hold on tight.

'Justice' she stated and they disappeared with a pop.

The trio landed in Amelia's office. Amelia broke apart from the other two and went and sat behind her desk. She indicated for Sirius to sit in the seat opposite her. He followed the instructions and sat down; Dora positioned herself in the corner, standing like she was in the muggle army, alert and aware, she could get her wand out at a moment s notice.

'Now it is currently 11 am, the trial begins at 4pm, between now and then you can get cleaned up, have a haircut, be checked medically, have something to eat and put on some robes Remus got you to wear for court.'

Sirius nodded his head happy to hear that his mate had gotten him something.

Dora led him out of the room and into a bathroom telling him to get himself washed and to change into the clothes laid out for him, that whilst they weren't the ones that Remus had gotten for him that these were to wear until after he had done everything else, so he didn't damage or get messy his ones for court.

The feeling of water cascading down his back felt amazing after so many years, it helped him to feel warm inside a feeling that he hadn't felt in years, eventually he forced himself out of the shower and to put on the clean clothes laid out for him.

Dora then led him down to a medical bed and forced him to lie down.

'Now I am going to cast the shaving charm on you and then I'm going to use the haircutting charm, would you like your hair to be how your used to have it?' she asked him.

He nodded his head and she cast the 2 charms, his beard disappeared and his hair shortened in length to make it into a more controlled mess.

She transfigured a mirror out of a feather which was lying on the side and passed it to him, he looked in the mirror to see a face he recognised from so long ago but which looked so much older. The eyes looked like they had seen so much horror and pain; the eyes had tremendous bags under them showing his prolonged lack of sleep he had received over the last few years, his cheeks had sunken in from lack of food.

'Mum's here to check on your health.' Dora told him, and Andromeda entered the room wearing her healing garb.

'Hello Sirius, let's see what you have got yourself into this time.' Andromeda said as she scanned him with a spell. Sirius took a little offense at her comment but knew that it was good natured and making fun of the times she spent having to patch him up when he was younger. He lay still allowing for the spell to work.

'Well you seem to be severely undernourished and you need some potions which will help you to deal with the prolonged effect of the dementors but other than that you are in pretty good health. Im going to prescribe you some nutrients potions and some after Azkaban potions for you, you need to take the nutrients potions for the next 6 months and the after Azkaban potions for the next month. Here is your first dose.'

She handed him two potions, he took them straight away, cringing at the taste, however the after Azkaban potion made his head feel a little lighter and took some of the darkness away from his thoughts and feelings.

He then got led back into Amelia's office where he was given a meal. It wasn't that large or anything but he couldn't have managed that large a meal after being forced to survive on one bowl of stew a day.

When he finished the meal the time was now 3.30 pm so he was led away to change into his clothes for court. He was annoyed to see the Black family crest on them because he had spent so many years trying to distance himself from his family but he was sure that Moony had a reason for putting it on them. He was pleasantly surprised to see that they had a fitting charm on them so that they were exactly the right size for him.

…

*The Wizengamot 3:50 pm*

Harry stood outside the doors to the Wizengamot taking deep breaths preparing himself to go in. He could no longer be just Harry; he now had to be Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. His robes had each of the crests sewn into them showing off his Lordships and power. He took a deep breath and entered the doors, as he went the members started to stare at this new comer wondering who he was, he had decided that he would sit in the Ravenclaw seat as they were known to be knowledgeable and wise hoping to subconsciously get the Wizengamot to follow his vote because it was the wise thing to do.

When he took his seat everyone was staring at him because that seat had stood empty since Rowena herself had sat in it. The crowd in the gallery and the Wizengamot members started to gossip between themselves wondering who he was because he must have been the heir to the seat or else the seat would have rejected him and he would have be thrown out of the doors by magic herself.

The second the clock struck 4 Amelia Bones entered the courtroom and took her place as overseer of the trial.

'Bring in the defendant' Amelia called out.

Auror Tonks entered with Sirius Black and brought him to the defendant's seat. You could hear an audible gasp from the Wizengamot and the audience who had only known it was a murder trial, not who was on trial.

'With 58 of the seats of the Wizengamot present the trial can commence, this is the trial of Sirius Orion Black for the suspected murder of 12 muggles, wizard Peter Pettigrew and the betrayal of Lilian and James Potter. How do you plead?' Amelia read out.

'Not guilty,' he called out those being the first words he had said since exiting the prison.

'As evidence we have the wills of Lillian and James Potter provided to us by the Goblins and the wands that belonged to Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black which will be confirmed by Garrick Ollivander of Ollivander's wand shop who sold both wands. We also have the testimony of Sirius Black which he is willing to take under Veritaserum.' Amelia again read out to the Wizengamot.

To begin with we have the wills of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter, they have been provided to us by the goblins Head goblin of Gringotts Ragnok is here to present them.

The Goblins were well known for protecting wills and making sure that they were actually from the wizard or witch and hadn't been tampered with. The Wizengamot knew not to question wills authority's because that would potentially put wizard goblin relations at risk. The one and often only thing many of them had learnt in history lessons was to not anger the goblins.

Ragnok started the first will it lit up and hovered like it had done in his office.

 _'This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter,_

 _To Sirius I ask that he looks after Lily and Harry for me, I leave him 1,000 galleons even though you don't need them and the advice to finally settle down with Moony._

 _To Peter, if you are the reason I have died because you are our secret keeper and have betrayed us then I curse you and your name, if I died from natural causes then I leave you 2,000 galleons.'_

The will stopped there after showing the relevant parts to the Wizengamot, before falling back down to the desk. There were a surprise chatter coming from both the Wizengamot members and the audience, surprised at what had just been revealed. Then the second orb began to rise and suddenly everyone was quiet.

 _'This is the last will and testament of Lillian Rose Potter,_

 _To Sirius, if you should end up looking after Harry do it properly or I will come back and haunt you._

 _To Peter, if you are the reason we are dead let it be known to the world that you were our secret keeper and you will not escape justice.'_

The same occurrence happened this time. Sirius sat in his seat a blank look in his eyes, having heard from his friends after so long to know that they had given him the evidence for his freedom, to know that James wanted him to marry Moony.

Amelia quietened everyone slightly exasperated that they were acting like teenagers.

'Next Garrick Ollivander presents the wands.'

'11 ¾ inches willow wood and a dragon core; this is Sirius Blacks wand sold to him in 1971 by myself. _Prior incantium'_ He called out and a picture of ropes floated out of the wand in a mist like substance.

'And this is Peter Pettigrew's wand again sold to him in 1971 by myself. 9 inches oak and Thestral tail feather core. _Prior incantium'_

An image of an explosion came out of the mist this time.

Can I have a show of hands if you feel that the evidence shown to you is enough to reach a verdict or whether you want Sirius Black to take to the stand?' Amelia called out

'You are ready to reach a verdict.'

The entire Wizengamot raised their hands.

'You wish Sirius Black to take to the stand.'

No one raised their hands, they had enough information to reach their verdict and many wanted to leave as soon as possible.

'Okay, please call out your full name your seats and your verdict.' She stated

What could only be described as a score board appeared over Sirius head with the headings Guilty and Not Guilty.

As had been planned Harry rose to his feet first.

'Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw, with the seats Potter, Black Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, verdict not guilty.'

The number 6 appeared under the not guilty heading. Everyone was again staring at Harry in fascination that the boy who lived had returned and deemed the person many were convinced had betrayed his parents as being innocent. It took a good minute before anyone stood up again.

'Lord Septimus Weasley, with the seat Weasley, verdict not guilty.'

The 6 changed to a 7. After that one by one people cast their votes. Eventually the 58th vote was cast. The results clearly reading guilty -2, not guilty -56, Sirius was free.

Auror Tonks let the magic binds off Sirius' wrists you could see him visibly sigh in relief. The audience started to file out along with the Wizengamot until eventually all that were left was Amelia, Tonks, Harry, Remus and Sirius.

They all gathered around at the bottom of the Wizengamot seating stairs. Tonks gave Sirius a hug and his wand back and then left. Once she had left Remus pulled Sirius into a hug and a kiss, his wolf over joyed to finally be reunited with its mate. After about two minutes they separated as someone cleared their throats they looked round to find that it was Harry, with Amelia trying to stifle her laughs.

'Sirius this is our cub all grown up.' Remus told him.

Sirius pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug so happy to see his little cub again.

'I'll leave you all to it. Just to let you know we are having the daily prophet announce your innocence in a special addition which will go out later today, just try and avoid the public until tomorrow so you don't cause a crisis.' Amelia said and then walked out.

'Come on Sirius let's get you home.' Remus said pulling out the port key.

'Family' he stated and the three disappeared out of the court room.


	7. Chapter 7

*Gryffindor manor*

Sirius Black woke up feeling safe for the first time in years. When they had landed the day before he had been surprised by the beauty of the unfamiliar place, he thought they were going to land at perhaps Potter manor a place that had its own rustic beauty but instead they landed here at Gryffindor manor a place filled with medieval beauty and grandeur.

He was curled up on a large bed with his mate and their cub, as the night before they had all crashed down together onto one bed. He felt safe and protected, for the first time in years feeling warm and loved.

He was still struggling to get his head around all that had happened in the last 24 hours and how so much had changed.

Remus had caught him up with how Harry had been sent to live with those muggles and how it was just by chance he had stumbled across Diagon alley and Gringotts bank. He knew that Dumbledore could no longer be trusted and how he had betrayed them all. He even realised that it was time to bury his problem with Snape for Remus and Harry's sake.

He felt his mate begin to stir from under him as he was laying with his head across Remus' chest. His cub still flat out and snuggled between the two of them but he wasn't quite sure how he had managed it.

'Good morning' he heard Remus comment sleepily.

'Morning' he replied, receiving a kiss to his head for the trouble.

Remus looked towards his cub. Harry was looking for once happy and relaxed, Remus had spent all his time before the trial trying to build a bond with the child, which had been tough considering the treatment given to Harry by the Dursleys which had led to him being untrusting of others. To see him fast asleep in a bed with two other people so peacefully showed that they had come a long way.

Harry shuffled in his sleep moving closer to Sirius and Remus as if trying to get closer to their warmth. His leg collided with Sirius' and he seemed to jump back in his sleep, before after a moment shuffling forwards again, after repeating this action three more times. He moved his head upwards and his eyes began to flutter open. After a few moments he seemed to realise where he was and smiled shyly up at Remus and Sirius.

'Good morning cub.' Remus whispered to him.

'Mornin' Moony, Mornin' Padfoot' Harry replied sleepily.

'Morning Cub' Sirius said happily.

'I was thinking that after we have had breakfast, we could go out to Gringotts, they can check your health for you Sirius, after all we don't know how bad it will be after spending so long in Azkaban and I trust the goblins more at the moment than normal wizards. Then we can go out shopping in Diagon Alley, after all the news of your innocence should have been out long enough for it to have spread across the Wizarding world.'

….

*The Great Hall – Hogwarts*

Everyone was gathered for breakfast in the great hall, the day after many returned from the spring holidays with lessons starting the next day. For some reason the school had so far avoided learning the truth of what had happened the day before with a trial but that solitude was about to break along with the morning post.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table in his usual seat, everything had gone smoothly the day before with the students returning and so he was very calm. Severus was eating his breakfast before going out to Gringotts, he had left it to the last possible day so that Albus would be too busy preparing for the start of the new term to realise he had disappeared.

At 9 am exactly the usual montage of birds entered the room, carrying to the students and teachers alike their post, magazines and newspapers. Both Severus and Albus received the daily prophet newspaper each day; however the looks on their faces were very different when they saw the front page. Severus' was a more knowing one, it was unsurprised and some would even say it showed an ounce of happiness to it. Albus' was a look of absolute lividness, with a hint of disgust.

The great hall soon began to descend into whispers and then it became louder and louder until people were shouting.

'Have you seen the news?'

'Sirius Black is innocent.'

'Harry potter attended the Wizengamot.'

'Harry Potter is a 6 times lord.'

Were among the things being shouted across the room, even the normally composed Slytherins had descended into chatter, because after all the news that a man from a noble house having been wrongly imprisoned for almost a decade and the fact that there was a child younger than all of them who held 6 seats in the Wizengamot was not news you heard every day.

In the madness Severus Snape took the chance to sneak out of the Great Hall and leave the school.

…..

*Gringotts bank*

Remus, Sirius and Harry arrived in the bank at 9.30 am via portkey, Gringotts having given one to Harry and Remus which could be reused each time they wanted to visit.

Everyone turned to stare at the trio, gathering into a crowd around them starting to whisper and gossip about the three.

'That's the boy who lived.'

'6 titles I tell you.'

'Sirius Black turns out he's innocent.'

'Heir to 3 of the founders of Hogwarts.'

The chatter went on as the trio tried to cross the floor and reach a booth.

As they were crossing the floor another figure entered the bank. On seeing the trio he decided to approach them. Remus was the first to notice.

'Oh hello, Severus, fancy meeting you here, what are you up to today.' He said in a friendly manor.

Sirius turned around and looked at the figure, a feeling of hatred entered his blood stream which he tried to force down. Harry stared up at the man with a calculating look, taking in the man his parents will had spoken about and the person who was third in line to be his guardian.

'I'm here to get checked for any suppressions that Dumbledore might have put on me.' Severus told the trio.

'Actually that's a good point, Sirius, we must get checked for the same after all Harry had quite a few put on him.' Remus replied.

Sirius nodded his head, he was having a hard time trying to deal with the feelings of anger and hatred he was getting towards the man.

The four walked up to the teller together.

'Hello, can we please see Healer Mizuxe.' Remus asked the teller.

The teller looked up at them in surprised, not expecting that request.

After a second of thought the teller replied, 'Certainly Sir, please follow me.'

The small group left the main atrium of the bank and headed along one of the side corridors till they reached a door with a plaque which read.

 **Mizuxe - Head Healer**

The Goblin knocked on the door, and then when the affirmative reply came through, opened it and left them.

'Hello Harry, Mr Lupin, Mr Black and Mr Snape, what can I do for you.' The goblin said addressing them.

'Well we were wondering if you could check Sirius' health and then scan all of us except Harry for any sort of compulsion charms or suppressions.' Remus asked the Healer.

'Certainly of course I can.'

…..

*2 Hours later, Mizuxe's office*

The results were astounding; Sirius for being in Azkaban was in remarkably good health as Andromeda had found out previously, however Remus wanted to check again because 1. He worried about his mate and 2. The goblins may be able to detect something that Humans could not. However it had become very worrying when they had all been scanned.

 ** _Name:_** _Remus John Lupin_

 ** _Date of Birth:_** _10/03/1960_

 ** _Father:_** _Lyall Lupin_

 ** _Mother:_** _Hope Lupin_

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _Werewolf 40% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magic 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Intelligence 30% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _Health:_**

 _Malnourished_

 _3 Fractured ribs_

 _Poisoning from Wolfsbane potion_

 _Spell to suppress ability to find mates_

 ** _Name:_** _Severus Snape – Heir Prince_

 ** _Date of Birth:_** _09/01/1960_

 ** _Father:_** _Tobias Snape_

 ** _Mother:_** _Eileen Snape_

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _Magic 55% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Intelligence 40% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Potions ability 20% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _Health:_**

 _Hatred Charm towards Sirius Black cast by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Suppression on scent_

 ** _Name:_** _Sirius Orion Black_

 ** _Date of Birth:_** _14/02/1960_

 ** _Father:_** _Orion Black_

 ** _Mother:_** _Walburga Black_

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _Animagus ability_

 _Magic 40% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Intelligence 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _Health:_**

 _Malnourished_

 _Hatred Charm towards Severus Snape cast by Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as Mizuxe had finished removing the spells and blocks upon them the change was almost immediate. Both Sirius and Severus no longer felt hatred towards each other, all of their magic felt so much freer, their minds felt clearer. However the most visible change was in Remus – he had bulked out becoming more muscular, he looked so much more relaxed as he had finally accepted his wolf and was now one with it.

Remus took a deep breath in through his nose, that's when he noticed that their wasn't just one scent of mate there was 2.

'Mate' he stated staring at Severus.

Sirius' face fell and he started to shake, was he no longer Remus' mate, did Remus no longer want him.

Remus saw what had happened to Sirius and realised what he had done. He grabbed Sirius and brought him against his chest.

Then addressing the whole room he stated, 'It's okay Sirius, you are still my mate it is just that Severus is also my mate. Werewolves often have multiple mates.'

Sirius upon hearing this finally relaxed into Remus. Then with a gleam in his eye he dragged Remus over to Severus and Harry and engulfed them all into a group hug.

Severus was very confused, in many ways he was glad that he was Remus' mate because he craved love; however he was unsure how it would work with Sirius also in the picture. Would Remus sleep with them separately, or would they be a group, and then who would top who. Then there was the fact that he was heir Prince, he knew that his mother was a Prince before she married but he never realised that he stood to inherit especially because she had been disowned.

'Okay, how about we all go and see Ragnok now and sort out your inheritance Severus.' Remus said gently down to his mate.

Severus nodded his head in consent.

The group left Mizuxe's office and headed down the corridor to Ragnok's office when they reached the door, Harry was the one to knock.

'Come in.' The goblin called out and the group entered the office.

'Now what can I do for you four,' Ragnok asked the group kindly.

'Whilst being checked by Mizuxe, it showed the fact that I was the heir to the Prince line which I didn't previously know because I believed myself to be disinherited along with my mother. I was wondering if I could claim this inheritance?' Severus asked the Goblin.

'Of course, let me get the Prince family ring, if it accepts you, you will become the automatic head of the family.' Ragnok replied.

Ragnok called for another goblin who disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a ring box. Ragnok opened the box and passed the ring to Severus.

Severus placed the ring on his right ring finger the ring glowed for a second.

'So Lord Prince, would you like to see what you now own,' Ragnok asked.

'Yes, please.' Severus replied.

Ragnok handed him over a piece of parchment.

 ** _Name:_** _Severus Snape – Lord Prince_

 ** _Date of Birth:_** _09/01/1960_

 ** _Vaults:_**

 _Personal vault - Vault 692 – 55,000 Galleons, 90,000 Sickles and 55,000 Knuts_

 _Prince vaults – Vaults 992-999 – 110,000 Galleons, 95,000 Sickles and 62,000 Knuts_

 ** _Buildings_**

 _9 Spinners End_

 _Prince Manor_

 ** _Wizengamot_**

 _1 seat_

Severus stared at that amount with it he could finally open his own potions business; get out from Dumbledore's thumb. He had so many more rights now that he was a Lord, he was a member of the Wizengamot, and he could not just be sent off to Azkaban without a thorough investigation which included Veritaserum and use of a pensive. He was finally free of Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

Whilst one of his mates stood there in shock, Remus decided to enquire after something on behalf of his other mate.

'Ragnok, why did Harry receive the Black Lordship ring when it should really belong to Sirius and Harry only got it because he was Sirius' heir.' Remus asked the Goblin.

'Well, as soon as Mr Black entered Azkaban wards as a prisoner and titles he is entitled to list him as dead and they pass along to the heir to be claimed. Due to the fact many who go to Azkaban will either be there for life or never recover afterwards the family magic decides the safest thing is to move along to the heir, if the person in Azkaban is the last of the line that is the only time that the family magic will accept them after they have been in Azkaban.'

Remus nodded his head in understanding; it had been bugging him since Sirius had left the prison.

The group left the office rather silently all having something to think about.

'Severus, would you like to come back with us to the manor.' Remus asked the potions professor.

Severus nodded his head, he still had plenty of time before he had to return to Hogwarts and he was strongly considering quitting his job and starting an apothecary straight away, after all Dumbledore was now unable to have him shipped off to Azkaban without a proper trial.

Remus brought out a portkey and everyone hung on before they all disappeared from the bank.

…

* _Gryffindor Manor*_

The group arrived at Gryffindor Manor with a pop. Severus was shocked by the beauty of the place he had arrived in. Remus beckoned the group through to the lounge before requesting for some drinks and nibbles to be brought through by a house elf.

Remus positioned himself on a sofa between his two mates, pulling them into him. Sirius happily laid his head on Remus' shoulder whilst Severus staid in the position Remus held him but sat quite stiffly in a way that portrayed how unsure he was of the situation. Harry sat on an arm chair facing the trio.

'Now I feel we all have much to discuss.' Remus began

Sirius nodded his head against Remus' chest and the others gave a small nod of agreement.

'Severus you are welcome to move in here with us if you should want to, and I understand if you don't want to but my wolf was hoping that you would quit your job because he does not trust Dumbledore to go anywhere near you because he sees Dumbledore as a threat to you.'

Severus replied in a rather hesitant voice, 'I have been considering quitting my job because I hate it and now I have the money to start up my dream. The only thing that worries me is that next year Harry will be going to Hogwarts and if I am not there then there is no one to watch out for him.'

Remus looked down at his new mate and placed a kiss on his forehead glad that his mate had been thinking about the wellbeing of their cub. 'Well then you should quit your job, Harry and I have discussing it over the last few days and we have decided that if Dumbledore is still the headmaster then Harry will go to a different Wizarding school he can either go to Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem or many of the others there are in the world. So you do not need to worry about where Harry will be going.'

'While it would be a shame for me not to go to the sae place that my family went to, I'd rather go somewhere else than have to deal with that man.' Harry piped up.

Severus nodded my head. 'Then if I can borrow an owl I will write my letter of resignation. Would it be possible to borrow some house elves to fetch my things?'

'Of course, Mipsy.' Harry called out.

The elf appeared, 'What can I be doing for Master Harry?'

'Please can you gather a group of elves which can go to Severus' quarters at Hogwarts and bring his things here?'

'Certainly Master Harry, and where would you like your things to be placed Master Severus?'

'Umm ugh.' Severus replied.

'Place them in mine and Sirius' room please' Remus replied for the man.

Severus looked shocked, Sirius just cuddled further against Remus' chest.

…..

 _*Headmasters office Hogwarts*_

Dumbledore was currently a very unhappy man, as soon as he had seen the news that morning everything had been going wrong. He had tried to contact his informants at the ministry but very few of them had anything to say to him. All that he could gather was that the trial had taken everyone by surprise, that Harry Potter had made his debut and had done it well and that there was nothing he could do to put Sirius Black back into Azkaban.

This was not at all what he wanted; he wanted Harry to be desperate for attention, to be desperate for affection, to turn to him. Now Harry was going to spend the next year with 2 Marauders and he would be taught to think for himself, he would be taught not to be a lamb ready to go to slaughter.

An owl arrived on his window sill bearing a letter, he snatched the letter from the owl's foot and the owl immediately flew away, showing that the person wasn't expecting a reply.

He opened the letter and looked at it shock.

 _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I quit as Potions Professor effective immediately._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape,_

 _Lord Prince_

Dumbledore was speechless, Severus had quit on him and what's more there was nothing he could do about it, as Severus had claimed his inheritance he had lost his hold over him.

….

 _*Gryffindor Manor*_

Severus had hidden himself away in the potions lab at Gryffindor manor, when he had be shown it on the tour he was amazed by the variety of ingredients that it contained and as soon as Harry had said that he could have it for his personal use he had pretty much run down there.

He wasn't sure what to make of everything but he always found being around potions calmed him down so that's why he was down there.

For most of his life he had been desperate for someone to love him unconditionally and now he had found that love through Remus and Sirius but he had no clue what to make of it. He had spent so much of his life hidden behind a mask he no longer knew what his true self was really like. He was afraid to let down that mask even to those who he knew cared about him.

…..

Sirius was napping against Remus enjoying the warmth and feeling of love he got from the man. He had been nervous earlier that Remus was going to start ignoring him for Severus but Remus had been trying to dish out his attention equally between them and make sure that they both felt loved.

He was unsure of what his feelings were towards Severus, for so long they had been hate and now they weren't quite love but they were warm cosy feelings , he wasn't quite sure why because after all Severus wasn't his mate but Remus'. Perhaps because they were both mates he had this feeling he wasn't quite sure.

He knew that soon Remus was going to mate with Severus and this idea scared him because what if Remus then decided that he didn't need Sirius anymore. After all he was now pretty useless, he didn't have a job, he was scared of pretty much anything and he didn't feel he could be further than ten metres from Remus for more than 5 minutes. He was very needy and was struggling to cope after all who would want him.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Professor McGonagall's office*_

Minerva had been shocked when she saw the paper that morning but for some reason, it was all starting to make sense. She had known Sirius Black since he was 11 years old, whilst he was known to be a bit of a bully, he was extremely loyal to those he cared about, especially James Potter, his brother in all but blood. When Sirius had betrayed James it had shocked her to the core, but now she knew he was innocent, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, that she hadn't realised was there.

She heard a knock at her office door and Filius appeared holding the newspaper, just high enough so that she could see it but low enough that it was hidden by his body from those behind him. He shut the door as soon as he entered and cast a silencing charm so that no one could listen in, this took Minerva by surprise as she couldn't see how today's news could warrant such a charm because after all the information was in the public domain now.

'I take it you have seen this morning's news, whilst it is great to finally see some justice that is not the entire reason why I am here' the small man said to Minerva, both his tone and features displaying a sense of unnatural seriousness unnatural for the normally carefree man.

'Albus has locked himself in his office and can be heard throwing around hexes and destroying many of his things, he is ranting about how it was all 'for the greater good' and how now no one will listen to him because of that miserable little child. Minerva, I am worried but sadly I'm pretty sure what I am about to ask you is true, do you think Dumbledore had something to do with hiding the truth from the world?'

Minerva's mind went blank whilst she had always idolised Dumbledore, after all, he had been her mentor for many years, she knew first hand he could be manipulative but the idea that he would be the cause of an innocent man going to prison was not something she had ever wanted to consider. The problem was she thought that Filius might be right; she had seen Dumbledore's face in the great hall that morning the look of both terror and disgust on it, of loathing, of anger, she knew him well enough to know that he had something to do with it.

'Have you told Severus or Pomona yet?' Minerva asked him.

'I tried to find Severus but he has completely disappeared, all his stuff is gone from his quarters, and well as lovely as Pomona is she has no way to protect her mind from Albus, as we both know, so I thought it would be safer if we kept any plans between the two of us.'

'I agree on the Pomona front, but what do you mean Severus has just disappeared? As much as he hated the place he never would have left his snakes without making sure there was a suitable replacement. He cared for them too much. He saw many of them as his own children!'

Filius finally took a seat opposite Minerva. He looked up at her with an expression of sorrow on his face. Whilst to many of the students, the head of houses appeared to have a great rivalry, in real life they were actually great friends. None of the other teachers could understand the hardships they had to face each day when looking after their allotted students.

'When I saw the newspaper, I went down to the dungeons to speak to Severus.' Filius began. 'I reached his rooms and I knocked and there was no reply, so I knocked again, this time, the door swung open and his quarters were completely and utterly bare. All of his stuff had gone, there was absolutely no trace of the man, he had not left a single item or note, and it is as if he was never there, to begin with.'

….

 _*The Burrow*_

Molly Weasley was stood at the stove in the kitchen of the burrow. She was cooking breakfast for her youngest two children, the others were either at Hogwarts or had left home. Whilst she would never admit it to anyone she was glad that the rest of her children were not there. She didn't particularly like or care for them. The only ones she really cared for were her Ginny and her Ronny, because they were hers and not Arthurs, just hers.

As she was just getting ready to serve the food, the day's newspaper arrived. Whilst the Weasleys did not have much money, Molly would not go without the Daily Prophet, she would not be left out of what was going on.

When she looked at the front cover her mind began to scheme, this was her chance. She was already planning on pushing Ginny towards Harry Potter, why wouldn't she. She only wanted the best for her daughter. And now Harry Potter was a 6 time Lord, of course, she would want Ginny to marry him, just the thought of the money and fame that this could bring to her family.

'Ginny! Ron! Breakfast time!' She shouted up the stairs. She soon heard the crashing and banging of her two youngest children coming down the stairs.

They all sat around the kitchen table and Ron started gobbling down the food as soon as it was placed in front of him. Once they had finished the food. Molly showed her two children the newspaper and told them the plan.

'Ron I need you to make yourself Harry's best friend. Over the next month, I will contact his guardians and try and arrange a meeting, after all, you will be in the same year at Hogwarts. Ginny, you need to become Harry's wife so that we can access his money and fame.'


	10. Chapter 10

_*Gryffindor Manor*_

Sirius awoke with a start, he had been having nightmares about Azkaban, dreaming that he was still there, that he had not been saved, that the dementors had decided to end it for him and suck out his soul. When he peered around the room he realised that it was not the same place he had fallen asleep. Remus had carried him up to their room and was passed out next to him on the bed. However, in his sleep Remus, whilst still holding onto Sirius tightly was searching for something else. Someone else. Severus had never come up to join them and Remus was now sleeping very restlessly.

As much as Sirius feared what Severus would do to him and Remus, he knew that by him being difficult about the new relationship and uncooperative, it would make things far more difficult. During his time at Azkaban, he had done a lot of growing up. After all, there wasn't a lot that you could do in a cell, accept reflect on life.

When Sirius checked the time, he saw that it was just after two a.m. He decided that he would do Moony a favour and go and fetch Severus. Sirius was still needy and needed to recover from his experience sometimes he could be responsible and do the right thing.

As Sirius walked down the steps to the lab, he could hear Severus busy working, the bubbling of the cauldron on the heat, the sound of the knife as it cut through the ingredients. Sirius took a minute just to watch the sight, as Severus worked away, the smile evident on his face that he was doing something he enjoyed.

Sirius could see why Remus might find Severus attractive, when he was working with potions he was so calm and relaxed. Severus looked open with the world instead of closed off, he looked almost vulnerable.

To be an auror you had to study potions at newt level so Sirius wasn't totally clueless to what Severus was doing. So, he knew that at this point the potion was stable and could be put under a stasis spell, so he knew it was safe to interrupt.

'Severus' Sirius called out gently because even though the potion was stable a startled Severus could make a mistake which would change that.

Severus looked up and stared at Sirius. His open calmed relaxed manner disappeared and he again returned to his closed off typical self. However, when Sirius looked Severus in the eye, he saw fear, fear he was responsible for.

'Severus, it's time you come to bed. It is past 2, you need to get some sleep.' Sirius said again in a calm gentle manner. 'You can put the potion into stasis and come back to it tomorrow. Once you have had a good night's sleep.'

Severus stared at Sirius like he had gone completely mad. Then again if this had been ten years ago, Severus would have been right and Sirius would have lost the plot. However, now Sirius had been through Azkaban, each time the dementor passed he relived his childhood and saw all the bullying he did. The more he watched what happened to Severus the more he regretted his actions and saw the similarities between himself and Severus. He saw things he had not noticed before about Severus and understood now that their childhoods were remarkably similar.

'I don't have anywhere to sleep. My stuff was put in your and Remus' room but I can't share with you.' Severus replied to Sirius showing some off his vulnerability again.

'Why can't you share with us? You are just as much Remus' mate as I am.' Sirius replied. 'Severus, I know that we never got on during school, but I want to change that. I want to be your friend and then maybe one day we can be lovers and we can be a proper triad but first, we need to put to rest what happened between us during school.'

Severus just stared at Sirius like he had grown a second head. His mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Normally Sirius would laugh but he knew this wasn't the moment.

'Severus I need you to cast the stasis spell, my magic is still not stable enough to manage it.' Sirius said.

Severus just followed the instruction still staring at Sirius like he was completely mad. As soon as the potion has been put into stasis, Sirius grabbed Severus by the arm and dragged him up the stairs to the bedroom. He found some of Severus' pyjamas and placed them in his hands telling him to get changed in either the bedroom or the bathroom if he wanted privacy.

Severus went to the bathroom he was not ready for that stage of their relationship yet. He exited the bathroom and saw that Sirius was still not back in bed but rather waiting for him.

'In the morning, we need to talk.' Severus said.

'We do, but that can wait till later, for now, we need to sleep.' Sirius replied he led Severus round to the far side of the bed and indicated for him to get in. Whilst he walked back around and got in the other side. Remus immediately calmed as soon as both men were in the bed and pulled them close to him so that they were both being cuddled.


End file.
